Beelzebub: Cheshire Smiles
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Wouldn't it be crazy if a monster just gobbled up your foot right now? Just a giant munch, and oops, no more foot." Furuichi could only gaze blankly at Sanada Takeshi and Oga Tatsumi, his two long time friends as they chatted, his gaze slowly shifting to baby Beel who was enjoying their conversation, "Don't you mean...demon, Takeshi?" "Huh? Oh right...that would fit better." -OC-


**Chapter One  
**

* * *

**The Fool Arcana:** _Okay so my first try at a Beelzebub fanfiction. I'm sort of out of practice in writing so this might come out odd to some. Here are some key factors: Bold is the Narration from Oga, italics are when the story he is telling is being spoken/interupted, bold and italic is a place, this follows the manga from eatmanga. This is a Paper Clip Type fanfiction with Original Character Inserted. Well Enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**Long, long ago**

**In a certain place**

**There was a very, very handsome, cool, popular, respected by all….**

**Respected by all…Young Man.**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait."

Sanada Takeshi, age fifteen glanced up from his strawberry milk as he lazed upon the bed that belonged to one of his best friends, his bright lime green eyes were drawn to said best friends Furuichi Takayuki and Oga Tatsumi. It seems Tatsumi was being an idiot again to some degree and narrating some bull shit story about himself. This should be fun…and by the serious look on Tatsumi's face he knew what was coming.

"Huh?"

"Don't "Huh" me, who's kind-hearted and popular?" Furuichi who was currently sitting on the small two seater couch that had a small wooden table resting in front, a box of tissues was laid out as the white haired male held a pair of tweezers and a small hand mirror, "Takeshi! The first thing he said—was it really "Everybody kneel before me"?"

"Yeah it was—he sort of reminded me of Yosuke from Yu Yu Hakusho."

"You're a tyrant, aren't you—stop comparing real life people to made up characters!"

"But it's fun." Takeshi idly commented as he watched Furuichi pluck his eyebrows. Wow he was good at that…made him wonder—well Furuichi was the prettiest guy at their school.

Oga simply stared at Furuichi, his onyx eyes shifting for a moment towards Takeshi before he stabbed his fork into the strawberry that rested upon his strawberry short cake, cake, "Idiot." Pointing the fork that had the strawberry imbedded on it the tyrant continued, "You're an idiot, Furuichi." He then shifted a bit in his desk chair, "Yo mama's so fat!"

"Don't yo mama me!"

Takeshi sat up, twirling a lock of his violet pink hair around his tan index finger, "…Tatsumi don't choke." In response he was flipped off. How nice-…well shit he really did eat that cake in one bite.

"Are you sure? Really think about it." Waving the fork a bit Oga continued, "Do you think I'm the kind of guy who, with-out reason, would force people to bow before me?"

"Yeah." Furuichi was plucking his brow again, a serious gaze, "I also think you are the type to force Takeshi to do naughty things to you."

Takeshi felt the milk drip from his mouth which had fallen open a bit; his gaze at Furuichi, "…" a tick mark began to form as he crushed the carton not caring that the milk splattered everywhere, "Tatsumi."

It was then Furuichi realized his error and began to make his escape only to fail, a painful choke hold was then bestowed upon him.

"Oh yeah really? Wanna hear the rest then?!" Oga went full out on the head lock, his veins straining on his arms, fork clenched between his teeth as he held Furuichi hostage. Damn punk! How dare he say that—also like hell he would do something like that! He wasn't gay!

"Ow, ow, ow, I give, I give!"

* * *

_**(Back to Oga's story)**_

"…No."

"Really, we're sorry for getting carried away earlier."

Currently five delinquents were bowing low to the ground in the construction field that was recently a battle ground. Beaten, bruised, bloody and possibly a few broke bones they groveled.

"It was just that Ishi-high's legendary no-loss Oga-kun was sleeping so defenselessly…" Delinquent One began only for Delinquent two to take over.

"We just thought, this is a chance…."

Delinquent three glanced over to the side where a small teenage male sat, gazing at them with a bored expression, 'Shit…if it wasn't for Sanada.' Taking in the small violet pink haired male, Delinquent three held back a shudder at those creepy bright lime green eyes, 'Always wearing a two toned scarf, and a medical mask. Creepy…'

Takeshi's gaze zoned in on the third delinquent before he slipped his mask off to show a shota like face, "Tatsumi. Next time just use your bag as a stand in pillow instead of my lap."

Ignoring his friend, Oga pointed towards the spot he was laying in before, a wooden plank atop the bag that would have been used if he didn't snatch Takeshi, "No, not a chance. If that had have been me, I'd die—or worse. Takeshi would die. Then I'd be out of a portable pillow."

Eye twitch a bit, Takeshi jumped off the stack of wood and drop kicked Oga who's head only jerked downward, "…Ass—whoa!" compared to Oga who was 5'11, he himself stood at 5'3 grunted as his upper arm was grasped in an iron-clad grip, "…" damn even with his uniform on that would bruise.

"Nooo, really~~" Delinquent one said as he let his eyes close, smiling still as blood gushed from his nose and mouth, "Though it would have been great if you had died…we could of also played with, Sanada."

Oga had on wide open mouth smile, his eyes closed, letting Takeshi go he was holding the idiot who dared say such things upside down, by the legs, head first into the river drowning him, "I wonder if it'll come out, this damned spot."

**The kind-hearted young man went to the river to do laundry.**

"Wa—guubugurugugu…dying!"

Delinquents two, three, and four gazed in horror, pale.

"It's the devil."

"So cruel…"

"Devil."

It was then Oga noticed something, his grin was so wide, his white teeth pointed like a sharks (Demons), onyx eyes were currently beady inside their sockets, "Ah? Hey Takeshi. What's that?"

Takeshi, who had moved over to Oga, followed his gaze, which in turn caused his own to blanken, "…Is that…a man?"

**From upstream a large, large old man came floating down the river.**

_"Alright, STOOOOOP!"_

* * *

Furuichi interrupted the story, hand held up, eye-brow twitching as he sweated a bit, "Um…what? This story…where do you want to take it? Or rather, the hell?! "A large old man"…"

"He came floating down, so there was no helping it…" Oga sipped his tea as he gazed at Furuichi before motioning to Takeshi, "Takeshi saw it too."

"That doesn't float down stream! Also Takeshi always agrees with whatever you say!"

"No I don't. I agree with both of you evenly—it's fun to see the reactions you two give—guh…" Head jerking back a bit as both Furuichi and Oga threw something hard at his head, Takeshi landed on the wooden floor with a grunt, "…Fuckers."

Oga simply closed his eyes, the steaming mug of tea in his hand, "No…seriously, I was crapping myself over that too."

"I found it interesting. Like maybe a Yakuza dumped the body there."

"DON'T INTERUPT!" Oga's leg lashed out and kicked Takeshi hard in the gut, causing the violet pink haired teen to roll over for safety near Furuichi, "Now then…" he sipped his tea, "Actually, the other guys went flying off at full speed."

"Well, normally people would run…" Furuichi's eyes were a bit blank and disbelieving, "No, no, are you being serious? About this…" his gaze shifted a bit to Takeshi who had an honest look about him, 'Shit is this really the truth?' he sighed, "Do I really have to play along?"

"Yup, diligently play your part. Takeshi is." Oga had dragged the other over and was now using him as a personal foot stool, "Huh comfy."

"Son of a bitch! Stop using me as a piece of furniture!" Shooting up only to yelp (he never loses his temper) Sanada Takeshi was now trapped between Oga's legs, the other using his head as a tea cup plate table; "…I hate you."

Furuichi was having enough trouble as it was with this story and Oga using their friend as a piece of furniture was distracting. A hand was held up once more as the other was used to press at his temple, "Gu—hold on, I'm groping for the limit of reality." With that his face darkened a bit as he thought hard, 'Old man…river bed…homeless! A homeless old man living under a bridge was, by chance washed downstream. Definitely!' with that he spoke in a loud voice, "Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah." Oga responded as he began once more.

"Fuck! Let me go, Tatsumi!"

"Shut up! I'm continuing the story!"

"…You two fight like a married couple."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FURUICHI!"

"…Ew. Married life to Oga Tatsumi. Yuck."

"SHUT UP! Now as I was SAYING…."

* * *

**The Kind-hearted young man, all by himself, pulled the old man ashore and then-**

"_Kind-hearted my ass—ouch!" _

"_I said shut UP Furuichi!"_

**The old man split in two, from within, a lively baby boy-**

_"NO SPLITTING!"_

* * *

Oga blinked as his story was interrupted, a bored gaze as he watched Furuichi, adjusting Takeshi so his arms were loosely hanging off the other's shoulders as he sat on the ground and he himself on his desk chair.

"…Takayuki?" eyebrow raising ever so slightly, Takeshi watched as the white haired teen threw his head back and screamed, 'Is that a tiny Takayuki in his mouth?' weird. He was seeing things—yeah he needed more sleep.

"NO SPLITTING-!"

Oga simply picked his tea back up (After placing it on his desk), ignoring the outbursts, "The young man said, "My what a cute baby.""

"Just stop it! Impossible, impossible! Nobody'd listen to this story! Don't underestimate the readers!"

Takeshi gave an odd look, "Readers?" the hell was he going on about. Okay yeah. Furuichi lost it.

"I DID NOT LOSE IT!"

"You can read minds?"

"NO YOU SAID THAT ALOUD!" turning to his full body mirror, Furuichi began to fix his shirt, "Jeez…my fault for seriously listening to you." He adjusted his outer button up shirt, "Since you oddly came asking me for a consult. I went out of my way to make time." Muttering under his breath, eyes a bit narrowed he couldn't believe he did this—hell he thought it was serious since he didn't have Takeshi with him but it seemed Oga had their small friend hidden behind him, 'Thought it would have been about their weird relationship. I swear Oga is bi, gay, or asexual.'

"C'mon there's still more!" Oga began to wave a bit at the other, fully letting go of Takeshi to sit in the chair backwards. Of course he had been calling it his desk chair but in fact it was Furuichi's for he was currently in the other's room.

Furuichi had one hand on his collar, the other holding a strand of hair as he turned, eyes narrowed, brows slanted, and a tick mark of anger on his face, "Like I care! I have a date coming up now! Drink your tea and quickly get out!"

"Don't say that and listen. From here on's the important part."

"I don't have to play along with your BS gossip! If you have to continue, then try bringing that baby here, then talking, idiot."

"It's fine if I bring it?"

"If you can!"

Oga turned to Takeshi, "Takeshi." He pointed to Furuichi's balcony door, "Fetch."

Takeshi stood up, in a flash and a slight breeze due to his speed, he was out the glass sliding door, jumping off the balcony and taking to the rooftops to Oga's house, "Wait…why the hell did I—damn it, Tatsumi!" it was his stupid cousin and older brother's fault. When ordered he would dash off just like a dog—NO HE WAS NOT A DOG!

Furuichi began to shake a bit, as he pointed dafter, "It still freaks me out when he does that—pft…bwahahaha! What is he?! A dog!? He just went zoom!"

Oga smirked, "He is a good minion." A very good one. One that was like a ninja. Best. Damn. Minion. Ever. Ninja. Hell yeah.

A while later, Takeshi was there, placing the green haired, naked, yellow pacifier sucking baby rapped in Oga's gakuen on the floor, "Got him."

"Adda." The little baby spoke as he let his eyes shift towards Oga and Furuichi.

"It'd have help if you had said that earlier." Oga rubbed his chin, eyes closed. It really would have. The glare he was receiving right now was actually painful and it was coming from Takeshi. The guy could hold a grudge and was an awesome prankster.

Furuichi was pale, sweating, part of his face shadowed as he began to shake. Holy. Shit. There was a baby. A real baby. A real naked baby.

"Wha, see there's really a baby." Oga then added with a smirk, "The baby was really right outside the room. Made Takeshi look like he went to fetch it by going to my house."

Takeshi slowly turned and glared at Oga even more fiercely, "That's because I really DID only to get a text saying he was outside the damn door!" wow his blood pressure was seriously high today.

The marimo haired baby threw his arms up, "Daa."

"Yo…" Furuichi was shaking as he slowly looked towards Oga.

"Yo?"

"You were just keeping this on standby outside the room?!"

"It woulda just freaked you out if I showed it to you suddenly, right!?"

"Dabuuuu!"

"Hey! I was the one who had to run all the way to Tatsumi's damn house, break in the house, and come back to this room through the bedroom door carrying him!"

Both Oga and Furuichi glanced at the very pissed off looking (Only the eyes) Takeshi before exchanging glances. This was not going to end well.

Takeshi was suddenly holding shuriken, eyes glinting, "Die."

"SHIT! PUT THOSE AWAY!"

"Noooo! I just got my hair right!"

After fifteen minutes of chaos as Takeshi let his anger out, Furuichi's room was a disaster, "…Ah. Sorry." Holding up his right hand, blank gaze Takeshi gave a half-hearted apology as Furuichi was on his hands and knees panting, pale, and sweating. Oops.

"Why'd he bring it? More so, into someone's house…no why did Takeshi…bring it in? Why did he ruin my room….? Oh we pissed him off."

Oga currently held a blank face, a shuriken sticking out of the top of his head as he held the naked baby in his arms, "Okay then, it's a promise Furuichi-kun. Let's continue the story then."

* * *

**The kind-hearted young man was surprised—**

_"JUST KNOCK IT OFF, THAT'S PISSING ME OFF!"_

* * *

Elsewhere, up in the sky a beautiful blond blue eyed woman, hair up in a French bun, wearing a gothic Lolita (or is it Victorian) maid dress, held a small leather bound book, rode on a giant demon bird, "Soon…" her voice flittered softly, "It's this area, search every nook and cranny."

"Gue." The demonic bird replied.

* * *

_**(A few hours earlier)**_

**The kind-hearted young man was surprised.**

Oga gazed at the baby that came out of the man; eyes narrowed a bit, mouth partially open as he sweated slightly. His eyes had taken on the beady effect.

The marimo haired baby gazed right back up at Oga. Not breaking the gaze.

Takeshi who stood to the right of Oga gazed, before moving over to stand off to the side, turning to face the two. Oh this was interesting. It was so interesting it made him want to laugh.

'Yeah…the hell is this? I'm so confused…what do I do?' Oga thought as he gazed at the baby before he noticed Takeshi holding up a pad of paper, "The fuck?"

Takeshi tapped his pen against the pad which looked like video game options, "…" this was to amusing. Tatsumi was seriously reading it!

**-Oga—**

**Fight**

**Run**

**Threaten**

**Sob**

**Kill**

'Wait, wait killing is bad.' Oga felt his eye brow twitch at that option before the rustling of grass was heard and his gaze shifted back towards the baby to see it had crawled closer to him, "…" currently his face was resembling derpy horse from my little pony friendship is magic, 'Calm down. I'm an adult, respond as an adult would. Alright.' Oga squatted down in front of the baby, "Heeeeeey, kid lost?" Oga got right into the baby's face; the look on his face was one a yakuza would give.

…

Silence. The baby just stared at Oga.

Oga who was still squatting crossed his arms, looked to the side puzzled, 'Hm? Kinda different.'

Takeshi who had taken it upon himself to draw what he believed Oga was thinking and snorted. He drew him like a bishie. HAH! Oh god he better not let him see this. Glancing up he noticed Oga was going to try something else.

'Face? My face huh…' with that he placed his hands over his face, "Wait a minute."

The baby gazed at Oga before his aura began to shine, his eyes getting bigger and brighter, "Aaaa."

Takeshi dropped his drawing pad, pale, having a heart-attack. HOLY SHIT WHAT KIN OF FACE WAS THAT?!

'Like this?' Oga thought as he spoke, the terrifying demonic expression on his face—his aura was black and demonic, "Aaaall right…c'mover here." He tried to keep the face, 'This is hard.'

The baby in all his naked glory had his arms thrown up as he cheered, "Kya! Kya!"

'The eyes, it's because my eyes aren't laughing.' Oga grunted as he began to mess with his face again, back turned, "Wrong, wrong. One minute. Time out."

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA FACES ARE YOU SHOWING THAT KID?!"

* * *

The story had paused once more, Furuichi gazed at Oga before looking at Takeshi who looked away, glancing back at Oga he moved a bit closer, "What are you doing?" of course his eyes were shadowed.

"Nothin'…." Was Oga's reply before getting back to the story.

* * *

**Anyway, after that I tried a bunch of things but the result was**…

"BRAT LET'S MAKE YOU INTO A WAX DOLL!" Oga's face had taken on a seriously fucked up demonic look, an expression that could only fit the Joker from D.C comics.

"DAABUU!" The marimo baby's eyes were sparkling as he threw his arms out, totally in awe of Oga.

Takeshi stood to the side, pale a hand to his head, 'Holy shit this is fucked up. Oh god this is so fucked up.' He was shaking a bit too. This was too much. Why wasn't the baby becoming traumatized—wait no. It wasn't a normal baby. A normal baby would not come out of an old dead man who could split in half!

* * *

With that Oga held the baby to him still, this time his hands grasping its sides, "It became extremely attached."

"Aaaa!" the marimo baby gave a small war cry.

Furuichi who stood next to Takeshi slowly looked at him, the air in the room tense and dark.

"Attached…?"

The three blinked before turning at the sound of a voice, the open window that Furuichi's desk faced was now open, curtains blowing from the breeze, "Hmph. You seem to have made a rather heavy mistake." Standing there, holding an umbrella was the beautiful maid in all her gothic (Victorian) Lolita glory. Her gaze was cold and hard, just as her tone, "Like the young master would become attached to the likes of you."

Oga simply gazed at the woman mouth agape a bit.

Furuichi held the same expression.

Takeshi simply gazed at her before speaking, "I like your outfit." Of course he was thrown an evil look which made him twitch. Okay. Scary. Maid is scary. Holy crap. Scary.

"Die, gutter filth."

It was then Furuichi exploded, "Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" Jaw dropped to an impossible level, eyes wide, white and blank the only thoughts he could conjure were what and who.

Of course Oga's eyes narrowed and he was pissed, "Ha!? Who are you, c'mon who's gutter filth?!" shoving the baby into Takeshi's arms he pointed at the woman, "Springin' up here all of a sudden, idiot. Anyway get down from there actin' like you're top shit in someone else's house—and take yer shoes off."

Furuichi was sweating, 'What's he so worked up about?... Wait." He muttered under his breath, "It's not even your house."

In Response the young woman simply gave a condescending smirk, "Hmpf."

"Ah?" Oga was getting pissed. His pupil having vanished leaving his gaze pure white as tick marks of anger began to form on his face.

The sound of heeled laced boots hitting the wooden floor of Furuichi's room indicated the young woman stepped off the desk, moving towards Takeshi she squatted down and held her arms out, "Here, young master. Let's go. Hilda's come to welcome you."

Oga who was still pissed moved to stand next to Takeshi, ignoring as the baby was trying to get to him and was then attached to his side.

'To welcome?' Furuichi blinked. This hot babe was here to welcome the baby?

In turn the baby quickly turned his gaze away, "Da." And buried it into Oga's shirt. While still trying to get out of Takeshi's grasp and into Oga's.

Of course the blond haired woman's gaze blankened before slowly turning into one of slight shock.

Takeshi sensing danger swiftly put the baby fully into Oga's arms, watching as it clung to him. With that he tried to move only to give a slight gagging noise as his scarf was grabbed by Oga, "U-Ugh…"

"Pu." Oga let out a laugh, "He hates you." Of course his face took on a demonic mocking expression.

'Horrible face!' Furuichi gave a shocked gaze and then a pitying one towards Takeshi.

"…Umm…young master? Come, let's go!" The maid took hold of the baby's ankles and began to tug.

Marimo baby simply gripped Oga's shirt tightly in response.

With that the woman began to tug with all her strength, "Jus…please let go of that…young master!"

The baby was using all his strength (Sweating slightly), his small body shaking (His small wang moving side to side), as he continued to keep hold of Oga's shirt.

Of course Oga placed a hand behind his head, his face was still in that horrible dinosaur (Or shark like) expression, "Hah hah. This is your loss." His other hand still keeping a tight hold of Takeshi' scarf.

Furuichi felt tired. Really tired and freaked out, "Oi." He held his hand out, "Oga, this person came to welcome…what are you doing?"

"If you don't let go…" the woman began only to shut up.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The marimo baby had let out electrical shocks directed at the woman, a Tick mark on his head.

"Ha…" Oga felt his laughter die as he let Takeshi's scarf go. Face still the same but now blank.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa!" The woman shrieked as she was hit with a thousand bolts of harsh electricity.

Takeshi who was on the ground, slightly behind but next to Oga was panting as he loosened his scarf, his breath hitting the mask which was back on his face, 'What the ….fuck…? The baby is a lightning rod!?'

The light that came from the bolts of electricity was currently lighting up the room. The expressions of Furuichi Takayuki and Oga Tatsumi were one of shock, fright, alarm, and so much more. Their voices forgotten, but their jaws dropped down as far as they could go, eyes pure white from the shock and fear.

Meanwhile Takeshi had decided it was time to flee and like that he took off out the window. Glancing back as he landed on the roof of the house across the street as the light died down, he shook his head. Like hell he was going to return there now. Turning he sped off, knowing that Oga was going to bitch at him later for this.

* * *

**-Author's corner-**

Okay well here is the first chapter. My laptop was being weird so some things might be spaced weirdly and what not. This was my first try at the Beelzebub series for fanfiction so it would be great for feed back. I'd thank you readers very much for that. I have a picture of Takeshi up on my DA account...though it's not that good I think...also my descriptions suck...I have NO idea HOW to describe the faces Oga makes except that it resembles the Joker from D.C sometimes .;

Lol...my friend joked that Oga was asexual. I snorted. Silly friends. But yeah couples can be voted for if ya want. Well anyways...that's about it. I'll give the link if will even show it.

**DeviantART: AomineMadoka**

**You'll have to go there manually since link wont pop up sadly. Piece of crap.  
**

**So really just type in:**

**AomineMadoka  
**

**Dot  
**

**Deviantart  
**

**Dot  
**

**Com  
**

**Slash  
**

**#  
**

**Slash  
**

**d5jm3gh  
**


End file.
